Just Like Happier Times
by momojinxie
Summary: M'gann gets a late night visist from Conner. Can he help her through the pain and guilt that she's been fighting all alone? Set during Invasion episode 11. SuperMartian. One shot.


Hello my SuperMartian lovelies, it's been a long time since my last SuperMartian fic but omg my feels! After episode Invasion: episode 11 we have so much more hope!. Please review. One Shot. Takes place during Invasion during episode 11.

* * *

**Just Like Happier Times**

M'gann entered her uncle's apartment. She had nothing against her fellow teammates it was just better for her to be alone right now. In the time when her friends needed her most, she froze. She knew that her little brother was in capable hands with Conner and Mal back at their temporary home. She poured the water into the watering can, as her phone began to ring. Looking at her caller I.D she sighed. _La'gann..._. She hit the decline button and continued filling the bucket with water. With everything that had happened today, and with everything that she did to Kaldur. She was questioning her own morality; she didn't have the energy to deal with La'gann. She began to water her uncle's plants. _Thank goodness they're st__ill alive...They haven't been watered since Uncle J'onn left..._

There was a knock at the door, her head perked up hearing a familiar low voice. "M'gann, we need to talk."

She set down the bucket and opened the door allowing him in. "Have a seat" she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two cherry cokes. She handed him one. "Here."

His eyes narrowed momentarily as he took the soda. _He still keeps them here... _He smiled to himself remembering the summer they spent with her Uncle. It was the first time he tried cherry coke, it quickly became his favorite soda. He shook off the pleasant memory and gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"How'd...you know where I was...?" she fiddled with her fingers shyly.

He smiled and popped the top off of the bottle. "Because...I know you… or at least I knew you..." he looked down. "What happened...? Something bad happened back during the rescue mission...didn't it...When you faced Kaldur"

She flinched; her eyes instantly began to water. "Conner...you were right...I messed up." before he could speak she continued. "I-I saw Kaldur...I was so mad...I called him a murderer...I thought he killed Artemis!" she pounded her fist into her thigh as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"What do you mean thought...? M'gann...what did you do?" his eyes widened.

"_M'gann.__..what have you done?" _Artemis's voice was clear in her memory. She remembered seeing Kaldur and instantly wanting to kill him and avenge Artemis. As she attacked him he fell to his knees; she remembered seeing everything. Everything was a hoax, and Nightwing was in on it. Everything that the team knew was a lie. Once she realized it, it may have been to late.

"M'gann" Conner called her back to reality.

She stared up at him with her big honey eyes. "I-I may have killed him...I may have killed Kaldur...and..." she shook her head crying into her hands. "And he...he wasn't evil, there's so much more we didn't know...It's really not as simple as getting the bad guy anymore..." she sobbed.

"M'gann..." he got down on his knees and placed his head on her legs; It was so instinctual for him, he was like a puppy trying to comfort his master. "I'm so sorry...all this time you've been hurting...and I didn't know how to help...I should have said something...I don't want you to feel alone…"

She looked down at him and gasped softly. "Conner...I'm a monster..."

"No...you made a mistake...and you learned from it...you're more human than you know..." she gently began to stroke his hair, gently brushing her fingers against his scalp. The gesture felt so natural. But everything she did with Conner felt natural. "We'll get through this...together..." He sat up, looking at her with his big blue eyes. "M'gann...you have to tell me what you saw..."

She looked down and laced her fingers with his. She took a small breath as she described the elaborate plan that was made clear in her vision, from the moment Tula was killed to every horrifying event that led up to this moment.

"M'gann...I don't understand..." he furrowed his dark brows as he tried to make sense of her words.

Her shoulders slumped. "Here...let me try and show you..." She gently placed her thumbs on his temples as her eyes began to blue a light blue. She transferred the visions to him; down to the moment that she realized Artemis was Tigress.

His blue eyes widened, he went from shock to anger instantly, and he clenched his fist tightly. "Nightwing..." he gritted his teeth. He stood up and made his way toward the door. He didn't have to say another word, she knew what his intentions were.

She hurried and grabbed on to the back of his shirt. "Conner...don't go..." She looked down sadly. _What am I doing...? This isn't about us anymore...this is so much bigger... But...why can't I let him go..?__ Why….Why can't I let us go…?_

He turned around and faced her. "M'gann..." Her lips parted as she let out a shallow breath. She found herself flustered by him once again. He fought with everything he had to not kiss her. Although he hated La'gann, he couldn't bring himself to make her cheat on him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Fine...we'll talk to him tomorrow...together..."

"Then stay the night...It's a long trip back to Bludhaven and it's late..." She could see the hesitance in his eyes and looked down shyly. "Please... just stay...besides I know that you don't wanna share a room with La'gann..."

He sighed "Fine you win, I'll crash on the couch." he sat on the sofa and ran his hand through his black locks. It was such a long day; he was nearly killed by two different aliens in the past 48 hours. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

She gave him a small smile "Go ahead, I'll throw something together for dinner." She began to prepare pasta and remembered their summer together. _Those truly were happier times..._ In light of everything that's occurred the past few years Conner was always her constant. When Marie was killed, when Tula was killed, and when Artemis and Wally retired, Conner was always there for her. He gave her strength when she was lost. She stopped chopping the chicken and looked down. She needed him in her life again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of an unfamiliar tone. She followed the sound into her Uncles room. Beside Conner's shirt and jeans laid his mobile. "Conner, phone!"

He let the hot water beat down against his aching muscles. "Can you get it for me?" he called out.

Flipping the phone open her eyes narrowed seeing Wendy's photo on the incoming call. She took a moment to think about it before answering the phone and stepping into the hallway. She hit the accept call button and held it to her ear.

"Hey Conner, you wanna come over tonight? We can go for drinks, I still owe you for your birthday" Megan glared hearing the soft laughter from Wendy. She gripped the phone tighter.

"Hey Wendy…." Her voice was filled with bitterness.

Wendy gasped as she looked at her caller I.D to make sure she called the right number. "Hello? I'm sorry I'm looking for Conner." The raven haired girl thought about the voice more closely. "W-Wait, Megan? Is that you?" her blue eyes widened.

"Yeah….Can I help you?"

"Oh, hey Megan, uh... long time so see….how have you been…?" Hearing that her small talk was rejected with silence, she stuttered nervously. "Uh…I was just wondering… if Conner was there…?" her voice hesitant and questioning.

M'gann looked down and smiled to herself. "Yeah, Conner's in the shower right now...he's pretty exhausted. Do you want to leave a message? I can tell him to call you right back."

"Um no...no thanks...Just have him call me back when he gets home tonight."

She felt a pang of jealously in her heart, her honey eyes narrowed. "He's not going home tonight; he'll be staying with me."

"Oh..." her voice was saddened "Um…. Megan if you don't mind me asking...are you two-"

"Goodnight Wendy." she clicked the end call button and hung up before setting it down. _What am I doing...? W__hy did I do that...? _She turned her attention back to the chicken as she mixed it with the pasta. She was never possessive of Conner, it just wasn't how they were. She never felt the need to prove that he was hers; their relationship was always private, and loving. _Is it because he's not really mine anymore...?_

After a few minutes Conner walked out of the bathroom, he dried his hair with the towel. "M'gann, I hope you don't mind but I tossed my shirt in the wash. Who was on the phone?" he pulled up a stool to the table.

She looked up at him and blushed softly. "N-No it's fine. Dinner's ready" she placed his plate down in front of him. She couldn't look him in the eyes; there was too much guilt from what she said on the phone. _But I didn't lie...he rea__lly was in the shower.._._and he is spending the night…_ However, she knew what it sounded like.

He raised an eyebrow. "M'gann...who called?" Seeing her eyes shift down to the floor he glanced at his phone and reached for it. "If you won't tell me-"

Before he could open it and check his call history M'gann mumbled to herself "Wendy...Wendy called you..."

"What did you tell her?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That you were in the shower..." she looked down as her back hit the fridge. "Though...it may have sounded like it was a lot less innocent then it was..."

"What do you mean?"

"It...could have been interrupted that we were going out again..." she fiddled with her fingers "Are...you seeing Wendy?" she looked up shyly, hiding behind her ginger locks.

"No, we just occasionally get drinks together. With Marvin out of town she gets lonely and I sympathize with her...It hurts to be lonely...Besides why do you care if I'm seeing her? You're dating La'gann remember."

"Because I-" she looked down immediately, attempting to find her words. "Because I...I still love you...I don't want you to be with anyone else..." Looking up, she saw how her words shocked him.

"You're not fair…M'gann…you need to make a choice…Mine was clear. I wanted to be enough for you to change your ways…but I wasn't... you were the one who moved on…You're dating La'gann…"

"Then…I choose you…" she reached out for his hand, but he stepped back.

"It's not that simple M'gann…"

She stepped forward. "You…don't want me…"

He shook his head and gently caressed her cheek; his thumb subtly ran across her bottom lip. "Trust me…I want you…" he closed his eyes to control himself; it was overwhelming seeing the way her big honey eyes looked at him. Finally looking at her again he sighed and kissed the top of her head. "You need to make things right…"

The rest of the night was lonely. They silently ate their dinner and went their separate ways for bed. M'gann gave him two large pillows and a blanket for the couch before making her way back to her Uncle's room. Closing the door behind her she sighed and slid her back against the wall, hugging her knees. _I have to make things right…_

A few weeks had passed since their talk; Conner was in the upstairs of the hanger working on his motorcycle. As he worked on the engine he searched for a wrench that was just out of reach. His greasy hand blindly reached for the wrench until he felt it being placed in his hands. Looking up, to see who handed it to him he smiled at the shy green skinned Martian before him. "M'gann…"

She smiled at him. "I just got done with my therapy session with Raven…"

Conner noticed that lately she seemed to be a lot happier. Maybe it was from the heavy burden that was lifted off of her shoulders. "How's that going?"

She shrugged. "Our powers aren't the same… but she's been showing me how to get into a deeper level of meditation and focus my emotions…I mean most of my lapses in judgment were when I was really upset. She's really helped me."

Conner set down his tools and wiped his hands clean of the grease. "I'm glad." Nightwing used a few of his connections and called up a close friend that he met while he was training. A powerful sorceress named Raven. In the time of a few weeks she's made such significant progress, she was starting to return to her old self. Eventually she broke up with La'gann, although he didn't want to admit it he realize that she really was happier with Conner.

"You wanna go grab lunch?" she asked happily.

"Yeah…" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pecked her cheek as they walked out of the warehouse.

_Just like happier times…_

**End.**

* * *

Thank you for reading please review. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last SuperMartian update, I was swamped with other school obligations. I'll try and update more constantly from now on.


End file.
